Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a coexistence communication method for low-power broadband communication and a system thereof, and more particularly, relate to technologies of allocating a resource of another heterogeneous system to a blank resource in data where a plurality of heterogeneous systems are allocated to respective TDMUs in a distribution scheme.
The high-speed power line communication (KS X 4600-1 Class-A) technology developed in Korea was promulgated as an International Organization for Standardization (ISO) international standard. As Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) (P1901 and the like) and International Telecommunication Union (IT-U) (G.9960, G.9961, and the like) have proceeded with standardization for enacting organization and international standards with respect to the high-speed power line communication, each draft standard has been released.
However, when heterogeneous systems using different protocols are installed and operated at the same time in a power line, signal interference or resource allocation by different standards may be a problem. Thus, the Standard Management Board (SMB) of International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) requires a coexistence method capable of solving the signal interference or resource allocation problems of heterogeneous systems.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2014-0065159 describes technologies, for efficiently allocating a resource slot with the concept of fair distribution to heterogeneous systems, which introduce a priority concept such that more resource slots are allocated to systems with much amount of traffic.
Herein, because the above-mentioned conventional technologies are technologies of introducing priority according to the number of nodes in heterogeneous systems, that is, the amount of traffic and allocating resources, the amount of calculation increases according to the complexity of the technologies.